Searching for the Killer
by Jxws
Summary: Someone is out there trying to kill blonde hair and blue eyes male. Because of the murder of a close friend, Zell is trying to find the killer but he could also be the killer's next victim...*Chapter 3 up*
1. Instructor Zell

Zell  ****

Searching For a Killer 

Chapter 1 

Instructor Zell 

"Hey, who ate my hot dog?" Shouted Zell Dincht as he realized his plate was empty. He scanned the room until he saw Seifer Almasy chewing a half-eaten hot dog. Seifer winked at him and said, "Hey thanks Chicken Wuss, hot dogs are hard to get these days for a student. They only offer to SeeDs and instructors and you happen to be both." 

It's been a year since the defeat of Ultimeica, Seifer (after enjoying a fishing trip) finally came back to the Garden, Squall is still commander and second in control after Cid and everyone except for Irvine and Seifer became instructors.

Zell looked at Seifer then at the half- eaten hot dog in his hand and signed. Before if a situation like this was happening Zell would have punched the hell out of him but now since he became a instructor, he considered Seifer as one of his students and would do everything to protect them from harm. 

"That's ok Seifer, just don't be late for class." Said Zell then carried his coffee and walked away. 

Seifer stared at Zell's back until he lost sight of him. Everyone seemed to mature except for him; maybe it's time to make some changes? 

_No way!_

He grinned and took another bite from Zell's hot dog. 

*******

Zell went to the library after he drank his coffee and sat down doing more paper work. 

__

I'm starting to feel like Quistis everyday, he thought as he finished marking the second sheet. 

Suddenly Zell felt that he was being watched, he looked around the room and realized it was almost empty except for the librarians. His glanced around the room uncomfortably, shifting his weight slightly as he finally found what caused it. 

A young man about 20 or so was sitting at a dark corner looking directly at Zell, he realized that Zell caught his glance and quickly looked away. That stranger had light brown hair cut in a boyish way and he wore the normal uniform for a Balamb Garden student, his skin seems to be pale and he has a set of clear blue eyes. 

Realizing that he is the one that's staring now Zell quickly went back to his work but can't seem to concentrate. Just when he was about give up and get ready for his next class a voice stopped him. 

"You are you an instructor?" Zell nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around to met a pair of blue eyes. 

"Yeah I'm Zell, instructor Dincht, so you must be a new student or something?" he asked, forcing himself to give the guy a big grin. 

__

How does he _sneak up on me without me noticing_?

"I'm sorry to startle you, instructor Dincht," he said, his voice as cool as ice and his eyes seemed to bore into Zell's. "My name is Alec, Alec Zechaire."

Zell quickly took out a hand to shake as he got up realizing he is about half a head shorter than Alec is. Alec slowly shook his hand without breaking eye contact. 

"Please call me Zell, I don't like it when people are too formal around me." Said Zell finally looking away. 

__

Why is he staring at me like that? Talk _about freaky_. But as soon as Zell thought of that Alec stop staring and nodded. 

"Yes freaky, I know." He said with the same cool tone.

Again Zell nearly jumped out of his skin and gulped. The young brown hair man gave Zell a chilling smile than walked off towards the exit. 

__

He gives me the chills.

Zell scorned at himself for thinking that way then hurried off to his next class.

*******

Squall Leonhart slammed down the phone and signed, the phone call was about a body being found in Balamb Town and need SeeDs to investigate.

_Great! Just when I thought now there is world peace some moron has to ruin it!_

Suddenly the door opened and a young man with short, black hair and eyes walked in. He has a childish face and it seemed that he was bouncing into the room rather than walking. He was wearing baggy cargo pants, a white shirt with a jumper tied loosely around his waist. 

"Commander Leonhart Sir!" he saluted with a smile. "I'm a transferred SeeD from Trabia Garden and here is my documents and ID." He handed the big envelope to Squall. Squall lifted an eyebrow and opened the envelope studying his personal profile.

__

Name: Luke Scalet

Sex: Male

Blood type: A

Place of Birth: Unknown

Parents: Orphan 

Weapon: Red Rage (a staff that gives out high amount of Firage magic with every blow)

Ex Garden: Trabia

Current Garden: Balamb

Current Job: SeeD

Squall quickly scanned down the list and nodded, "You will receive a mission sometime this afternoon with…" Squall thought for a moment thinking who will not be busy. 

__

Damn, Quistis is training this afternoon with the juniors, Irivne and Selphie are at Trabia fixing the Garden, Rinoa is not a seeD yet! And Zell? Hmmm I don't think he is doing anything at the moment!

"Zell Dincht, a SeeD and an instructor, also a good friend of mine." Said Squall. 

Luke smiled happily; he saluted again and walked…actually bounced out the door. Squall shook his head. 

__

What a moron, he didn't even ask what room he will be in. 

*******

Zell energetically skipped into the room carrying everyone's test papers, he placed the stack on his desk and greeted all his students with a smile then went to mark the role.

"Jenny Cracent." He shouted

"Present." 

"Meila Dinaert." 

"Here."

He continued the role until he came to Seifer's name praying that he was not late again.

"Seifer Almasy." 

Silence.

"Seifer Almasy!"

Silence…

Then the tall blonde hair man ran into the room and crushed into Zell making them both fall to the ground.

"Seifer!! What the f-" Zell quickly stopped himself from exploding and grabbed Seifer then dragged him out of the room.

Seifer smiled at Zell innocently and said, "Hey Chicken Wuss, no need to look so angry, cheer up man!"

"Cheer up? What did ya mean cheer up! You've been late to every single combat skills class ever since the first day! Did you realize you are stopping other students from learning? You should at least show some respect to your instructor!" shouted Zell not caring if the whole world heard what he just said. 

"Geeze Zell, I'm sorry. It's just that it's hard to stop calling you names since I have been calling you things like chicken or wuss back when we were at the orphanage." Said Seifer still with a smug grin. 

"Shut up and get your ass back into the class!" shouted Zell not wanting to waste anymore time on Seifer. 

Zell smiled at his class again as he almost pushed Seifer to his seat then went back to finishing off the role.

"Alec Zechaire!" 

"Present Zell" 

Zell looked at the chilling blue eyes then smiled. "Welcome to the class!"

"Thank you." 

Zell continued to mark the role until he came to the last person who was new and also his best friend.

"Zen Enfair!" he looked up with a happy grin face.

But no one answered. And the chair was empty.

_That's weird? He never missed a class before!_

Zen Enfair was a really close friend of Zell's and he just joined the garden after he got fired from his job. They were almost like brothers, not to mention they look alike too with similar blonde hair and blue eyes. 

_Damn, just when I wanted my bracelet back too. _Zell remembered that Zen had borrowed his bracelet for almost 2 months and never returned it. _Guess I will look for him after class._

Just then Xu came running in, she stopped to catch her breath and said, "Commander Leonhart wants you Zell." She said breathlessly.

"Well, you can take care of my class then." He said and walked out the door. 

*******

Squall calmly sat down as Zell walked into his office with a happy smile.

_Probably glad he got out of class since he had Seifer in his class, who could blame the poor dude._

"Squall want da ya want?" asked Zell.

"I am here to give you an assignment, you must go to Balamb with a SeeD called Luke and investigate a murder case." Said Squall.

"Murder? Who got murdered?" 

"We do not know yet since the body was so badly deformed but we need SeeDs to check it out. There had been several cases like this from Deling City and other areas. I want you to go check it out because I think the serial killer is in Balamb right now." Said Squall calmly.

The hair on the back Zell's neck stood up, he gave a nervous laugh and said, "Aren't you scared that you might be the next victim?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because from the proof that was given, the killer only kills young man who had blonde hair and blue eyes." Said Squall. 

"What!" shouted Zell freaking out. Squall had to use all his will in order stop himself from laughter. 

"Sorry Commander Leonhart! I was lost! The garden was huge! Hey am I late?" Luke ran into the room then looked at Zell. 

"Hi you must be the new SeeD right?" said Zell, they shook hands and Zell immediately liked the energetic youth.

"Yep! You sure are correct! I can't wait until we can go along on the mission!" shouted Luke jumping up and down. "By the way my name is Luke and you must be Zell?"

"Yep buddy! Lets go! Bring it on!" Zell swung a few punches in the air then hopped out of the room with Luke laughing. 

Squall shook his head as he closed the door to his office. _How does Zell make friends so fast? _

*******

"So you two must be the SeeDs right?" said an old man in a white coat.

"Ya got that right buddy, then who are you?" Zell asked.

"I am Doctor Calin and I was the person who inspected the body." Said Doctor Calin and grimaced. "From the results, it looks like the body was a male and was pretty young too. The body was badly burnt and the head was missing so we can't identify who he is until someone finds his head to match the teeth."

Zell shuddered and asked, "So there is no way we can identify it right?" 

"Actually there is a way, the body was wearing this bracelet when it was found." Doctor Calin took out a plastic covering and inside was a silver bracelet covered in ashes but still shiny.

Zell's heart stopped. He suddenly felt faint as he held onto the wall for support because his legs felt like jelly.

_That bracelet! It was the one that Zen borrowed from me! No, no, no! It can't be! I have to make sure… _

Doctor Calin saw Zell's reaction and asked, "Do you recognize this bracelet?"

Zell forced himself to stop shaking and said in a weak voice, "Can I see the body please?"

"Yes, yes of course. Follow me." Said the Doctor feeling a bit worried for the young SeeD. He led the two young men into a room and right in the center of the room was a figure covered with a white blanket. 

Zell slowly walked to the figure praying that he was wrong, every part of him couldn't stop shaking and he felt like he was in a living nightmare. Zell kept on remembering about primary school, when he and Zen were laughing at the teachers, or when they play together and when Zell got in trouble Zen came and took the blame for him. All those memories went flooding back into Zell's mind and made Zell even more scared at what's happening. 

With two shaking hands, Zell removed the cover. Even though the body was badly burnt, Zell still recognized the red dragon on his right shoulder; it was when they got their tattoo together. 

_No! Zen!_

Zell screamed. 

To Be Continued…

Hey peoples, what do you think of the story? Should I continue it? I'm still thinking of what happens next so write me your suggestions in the review.


	2. I Shall Find that Killer

Searching for the Killer

****

Searching for the Killer

Chapter 2

Suspicions

_Zell was standing alone on the playground watching everyone play with his or her own friends. He was alone because it was his first day and other kids thought he looked dorky so they don't want to know him. _

Suddenly someone pushed Zell to the ground and he could hear laughter everywhere. 

"Give me your lunch!" the bully shouted.

"No! Go away! Leave me alone!" shouted Zell even though he was close to tears. The bully looked huge and was towering over him as he roughly grabbed his collar.

"No one says no to me!" the bully shouted in a menace voice and was ready to give the little kid a punch.

"Leave him alone!" shouted another voice from the crowd. A boy with messy blonde hair and clear blue eyes stood there, tall and proud. He punched the bigger boy in the nose and kicked him in the shin. The other boy started to cry and ran away while the blonde one laughed at the coward.

"Don't worry about that wimp." He said to Zell and pulled him up from the ground. "Hi! My name is Zen, what's yours?" 

Zell grinned happily and answered, "Zell."

Just then Zen disappeared and Zell found himself standing alone again in darkness. 

"Zen where are you?" He shouted trying to find his friend. 

Zell continued on searching and running until he tripped and fell down onto the floor. He started crying because suddenly he felt sadness and he was all alone again without anyone to help him. 

Zell felt something fell beside him, he looked up and saw the burnt up flesh of his headless friend. 

"Zen!" Zell woke up with a start. The image of a hospital room flooded his vision and he blinked several times before his image was clear. He looked up and saw a sleeping Rinoa beside his bed. Just then she opened her eyes and let out a cheerful yelp.

"Zell, you woke up! Are you all right? What am I saying? Of course you are not all right! Oh I'm so sorry Zell…" she went on and on about how worried she was. Zell realized he was probably in Balamb hospital and he really didn't want to stay here for the night. Besides, he hates the smells of hospitals.

"Did I faint or something?" interrupted Zell, he couldn't remember what happened after he saw…Zen's body. He swallowed to stop his grief from coming to the surface. 

Rinoa looked uncomfortable and chewed her bottom lip. "Well, you didn't exactly faint."

"What do you mean?"

"You sorta went crazy Zell. From what Luke described, you kept on screaming and crying and laughing until Luke knocked you down and Doctor Calin injected something that made you sleep." Rinoa said as Zell grasped.

_I did that?_

Rinoa then held Zell's hands into her slim ones and smiled supportively. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, you know where to find me ok?" her warm black eyes bored into Zell's and made Zell swallow again.

_Squall, you lucky bastard!_

He nodded and gave her a sad smile and she happily hugged him. Zell was about to get up when he realized something was wrong. 

"By the way Rinoa, where's my clothes? I've got to get out of here." Said Zell as he realized he was wearing a pink hospital gown. 

*******

It was after the funeral for Zen as Zell stood by his grave all by himself. He pulled out the bracelet that Doctor Calin returned to him after he got out of hospital and held it up in front of his eyes. There were still ashes on it, Zen's ashes, but it still shone brilliantly under the sun.

_This was such a beautiful day and I can't believe that Zen's gone. No he was murdered. Murdered!_

Zell clutch the bracelet in his hands as tears fell all over his pale cheeks. 

"Zen." Said Zell to the new marble gravestone. "I will find that killer as long as I live!" Zell slipped it on and started walking away. 

__

Don't worry Zen. I will find him…

Zell continued to walk through the graveyard stepping pass the old stone angels with wide spread wings and flowers that were there to remember their loved ones. He signed. There was freshness to the air and birds were happily singing. It's as if they already forgotten about the tragedy. 

In the corner of his eye, Zell saw a shadow leaping pass the gravestones and disappearing behind another.

"Who are you! Come out now!" Zell shouted. All of a sudden the scenery seemed to be wrong, the day no longer felt peaceful and the birds stopped singing giving the air a disturbing silence. 

Still there was no sign of that shadow. 

__

Zell went back to walking thinking that he must be seeing things. After all who would attack him?

*******

__

Still crouching behind a gravestone a young man dressed all in black spied upon the blonde hair one who was retreating away from the graveyard. 

"You shall be one of my victims." He whispered to himself and smiled under the steel mask he wore.

*******

In the late afternoon, Squall was tidying up the keycard room where all the keycards of the garden were stored. There was always a spare keycard for the students and SeeDs just incase they lost or broken their own.

_Man, I would do anything to get out of here..._

"Commander Leonhart Sir! I have the reports for our last mission!" shouted a loud voice that startled Squall so much that he drew his gunblade and nearly stabbed whoever it was. 

"Um sir! Why are you trying to kill me?" asked Luke who had his hands above his head in surrender. 

Squall quickly regained his manner and withdrew the deadly blade away the startled SeeD. 

"If you value your life Luke, never sneak up on me again," said Squall narrowing his eyes at the poor SeeD. 

Luke nodded and gave the reports to Squall in silence. Squall read the report and shook his head. "I can't believe something like this could happen. I want you to fully investigate this case and make sure you track down that killer before he can continue with his crimes." 

"Yes sir!" shouted Luke in his usual loud voice making Squall wince. 

Just then Rinoa entered and ran towards Squall then gave him a huge ribs crunching hug. 

"Oh Squall! I missed you sooooo much!" she said still holding on to him. Squall's face instantly softened and hugged her back a little then pulled away. He saw that Luke was standing there in shock with his mouth open but didn't comment. Well, he didn't dare to comment anyway. 

"What are you doing here Rinoa? How was Zell? Did the funeral go well?" asked Squall because he only attended half of the funeral since there was so much work to do for the garden. 

"It went as well as a funeral can get. Poor Mrs. and Mr. Enfair, they lost their only son and Zell who was all quiet that I nearly walked passed him thinking that he was someone else." she told Squall more of the details and signed. "Squall, can't you take a break? You've been working way too hard. Lets go to a bar or something in Balamb? Please?" She looked so hopeful that Squall can't say the word no. 

"But Rinoa! I need to get the keycard room ready before the new SeeDs move in. Besides the field test is tomorrow." said Squall and saw the disappointment in Rinoa that made his heart ache. 

"Sir! I can help you get that ready if you want Sir!" shouted Luke. 

Squall nearly jumped again because he nearly forgotten that Luke was still standing there. 

"N-" 

"That well be great!" Rinoa interrupted. She dragged him by the arm and before he could say that it's very top secret because all the SeeDs and Trainees room keycards are all there too.

"Rinoa, that is a forbidden place for anyone but myself!" exclaimed Squall but they were already in the elevator. 

"But you let me in there!" challenged Rinoa with a smile.

"That's because you are...you are..." Squall suddenly found it hard to speak. 

"What Squall?" Rinoa asked giving him her most innocent look. 

"You are...you know...my girlfriend." he ended shortly wondering why it took him so long to say it. 

"Oh my God! Commander Leonhart actually admitted that I am his girlfriend. That was a first! How about the three magic words and the four words that will make me yours forever?" asked Rinoa demandingly.

"..."

"C'mon spit it out!" 

"Iloveyou...willyoumarryme" mumbled Squall. 

"What did you say?" asked Rinoa extending her ears. 

Squall can't take it anymore and wants to get it over with once and for all. "I LOVE YOU RINOA HEARTILY! WILL YOU MARRY ME!" he shouted on the top of his lungs not realizing that the elevator's doors just opened and everyone turned to look at their beloved Commander in jaws dropping silence. 

"Oh yes and I love you too Squally!" She jumped up and kissed Squall while everyone just stood there speechless.

Seconds later everyone started clapping and wolf whistling while Squall turned around, eyes wide as he just realized that everyone witnessed his proposal and their kiss. 

_Damn it! But who cares anyway? I'm getting married! _

"Anyway Rinoa, we better..." 

"Squall, whatever." she cut him off and then kissed him again. 

_She's right! Whatever..._

*******

The evening was warm and comfortable as a slight breeze blew from the ocean. Seifer was sitting there hoping to catch anything, even the smallest fish would do. 

But still nothing…

"Damn it!" shouted Seifer throwing his fishing rod on the ground. "I wasted the entire day and still no fish!" He then composed himself from his outburst and went to pack up his stuff. 

He did not know that there was *someone* behind him, that *someone* was slowly creeping up to him with a knife and that *someone* was going to stab him with the knife…

Seifer grabbed his rod, putting on his shoulder and swung around. 

_Splash _

Seifer looked at the dark waters beneath him, "Sorry!" he shouted and walked off not knowing that he nearly got murdered. 

__

******* 

"Everyone hurry up! It's the SeeD test not some school excursion!" shouted Zell trying to get the entire SeeD cadet to line up properly and dividing them into groups.

"Group A! Alec Zechaire! Seifer Almasy! Deral Span! Seifer you are leader again and **Do Not** leave them to fight some machine monster like last time!" shouted Zell then went on the list until it was Group D.

"Group D! Graig Anner! Rinoa Heartily, congratulations to you and Squall! Rich Zhoa! Rinoa you are the leader." he shouted as Rinoa came with Craig and Rich whose were two of Zell's most favorite students. Actually both of the young boys almost worships Zell and they were like younger brothers to him. Rich was a cute kid with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes while Graig was tall and handsome also with blonde hair but dyed black and sea green eyes. Zell hoped that they could pass the test on their first turn. 

The test was pretty easy, there had been monsters surrounding Balamb so all they need to do is to kill as many as they can before sundown. There will be one or two instructors nearby to grade them and make sure they don't run into T-Rexes or any other possible danger. 

Zell had to take care of group D with Luke and they assigned to the north of Balamb, which was near the town.

_Good, later I can investigate on how Zen died. _

*******

The day was great and Zell enjoyed walking around Balamb watching his group with amusement. Killing any monster was easy for Rinoa, she just used her Sorceress powers and all the monsters just died straight away. The other two were pretty good too for their own age and tried their best to impress Zell. 

_I think they should all pass! _

Just then Nida came running up to Zell and Zell realized that his shirt was part torn.

"Zell…they need you." said Nida doing his best to catch his breath.

" Who?" Zell asked worried that something bad had happened.

"Group A was…attacked by T-Rex!" 

"Don't tell me Seifer ran off and let his teammates to do the work for him again." Said Zell with a groan. Nida shook his head and Zell felt relieved.

"They were attacked by two T-Rexes unexpectedly, Seifer told his teammates to run but Deral refused. In the end however, the T-Rexes was way too strong for them and Deral was injured. Seifer tried to drag him out of the dangerous situation but one of the T-Rexes tried to grab him. In the end Alec used some sort of strange mental power and the T-Rexes just turned away from them." Nida finished explaining. 

"So why do they need you?" asked Zell.

"The T-Rexes might come back because Alec said his powers are only temporary on them and if they do, we need someone powerful on our side to aid us."

Zell nodded and shouted for Luke, Rinoa, Graig and Rich.

"Rinoa and Graig, you two follow me," he said and they both nodded. He realized that Rich wasn't with them and Luke said something about needing to go toilet. "Where is Rich?" 

"He said he wanted to make sure that no other monsters are nearby and went to check." Graig answered.

"Go find him and Luke, when you do, tell them to go to Group A.," said Zell then hurried off with Rinoa. 

*******


	3. Let it be someone I don't know

Chapter 3

Zell could feel that something was definitely wrong today. It was just this really weird panicky feeling that is making his heart race and mind in scrabbles. Rinoa and Nida are in front of him leading them to help Group A but for some unknown reason his instincts are shouting that someone else is also in trouble. Ignoring it, he continued to hurry alone with his friends. 

When they arrived, they only found Xu, an injured Seifer and an unconscious Deral. Zell rushed towards them and checked their injuries. 

"Hey Seifer, your arm ok?" asked Zell grimacing when he saw the great slash on the side of Seifer's arm.

"I'm fine," Seifer smirked but Zell could tell that he was just hiding a wince. Zell cast a cure spell and amazingly the wound instantly healed. Everyone looked surprised that it was Zell who used the magic instead of Rinoa. Zell was known to be good at physical combat not magic. 

"How did you do that?" asked Rinoa, she knows that a normal cure spell can never fully heal an injury that big and deep not unless they are a sorceress like herself.

"I-I don't know," stammered Zell staring at his hand with a confused expression written across his face. _How the hell did I do that?_

However a huge roar that belonged to one of the two T-Rexes behind them snapped Zell out of his thoughts. Zell quickly got his acts together and prepared for battle. Rinoa cast a blind spell while Zell punched the hell out of the T-Rexes with Nida beside him. Xu was guarding the disabled fighters just in case one of the dinosaurs slipped past the battling three. Finally after awhile the T-rexes were defeated, their bodies in a bloody heap on the ground.

"Man that was tiring!" shouted Zell stretching his muscles, his glovers are all stained with blood. 

"I wonder," began Xu, "How did the T-Rexes get past Alec? He said that he was guarding them for us…is he in trouble?"

Zell suddenly remember that he hasn't see the strange young man anywhere near here. _If I catch him taking a break on such a serious job he can forget SeeD for this lifetime!_

"Instructor! I can't find them!" shouted Graig still breathing hard for running so fast. 

"You mean Luke and Rich are still somewhere in this T-Rex infested area?" shouted Zell suddenly feeling very alarmed. "I want all of you to stick together and warn all the other groups that this field test is cancelled! I will go alone to find those idiots and remember STAY IN A BIG GROUP unless you want to be eaten!" 

"Does that go for you Zell?" asked Rinoa looking a bit worried.

"Don't worry Rinoa, I'm going to search for them with you…you didn't think I would go out there alone? No way!" Zell grinned.

*******

Squall was doing his usually paper work when suddenly he got an awful headache. Getting up unsteadily he walked towards the door only to find it locked. _What the hell? I didn't lock the door did I? Oh well at least I just need to find my keycard! _

Walking with slight annoyance Squall placed his hand on the spot where his keycard is usually kept. Only to find it was empty. Now Squall seemed to be puzzled, he never misplace his things but how could a keycard just disappear like that? 

Suddenly the phone started ringing…

*******

"Hey Zell do you want to split up? It would be faster this way and we need to find them as soon as possible," said Rinoa wiping her forehead. The day was fine and sunny, not a single cloud in the clear blue sky but to Zell this day could not get any worst…or so he thought.

"Fine but if you get into any trouble, fire this twice," said Zell handing Rinoa a lighting gun. With that they went their separate ways. 

The panicky feeling that was there was suddenly stronger as Zell stepped near a little forest. _Why am I feeling this way? _Not knowing the answer he stepped closer to the forest while his instincts screamed at him that he would definitely not like what he finds there. Ignoring his instinct Zell set foot onto the leaf covered ground, his nose came alert to a smell he couldn't quite remember what it is. The smell reminded him of the time when he had a really bad nosebleed after a dry summer's day. The smell…was it blood? 

The question was soon answered as his feet stepped in a puddle of sticky red liquid. Zell's mind was telling him to get out of here and get help first but however he needed to make sure of who the blood belonged to first. _Oh God, please don't let it be a person!_ But too late…

On one of the taller trees a young man still dressed in his SeeD uniform was tied there. A huge ocean of blood was still dripping down his feet. As Zell's eyes traveled up his body he realized the blood was coming from an enormous wound in his chest…well what was left of a chest. Above the chest was untouched but a shock of blonde hair was hanging over his face covering up the person's identity. The person would have looked like he is just resting against the tree with his head down except for the great hole in his chest.

Zell couldn't think properly but slowly with unsteady hands, he reached for the lightening gun in his pocket. He raised it above his head and fired it twice knowing Rinoa would surely not him it. Then dropping the gun onto the ground he slowly took one step towards the dead young man. His body wouldn't stop trembling but he still continued taking steps forward. _Please don't let it be someone I know! God! _He now was right in front of the body and with shaking hands Zell pushed the head backing revealing his identity. 

He was Rich.

Tears started to spill from Zell's face as he realized the person was Rich. The face looked so peaceful, it looked more like Rich was sleeping instead of being dead. 

"Oh God, no!" sobbed Zell shaking Rich gently as if he could wake him up, "Please, say its one of your stupid jokes! Rich wake up! No, you can't die, wake up!" 

But to Zell's horror, Rich suddenly opened his eyes and looked at Zell with a dead expression like a zombie. The shock was too much for him, and instead of screaming, he fainted.

TBC

Hehehe, is this chapter good? Please give me your comments!


End file.
